Currently, in uplink of 3GPP RAN LTE (Long Term Evolution), to realize a low PAPR (Peak to Average Power Ratio), attention is focused on single carrier transmission. Further, a scheme is studied of selecting an MCS (Modulation and Coding Scheme) pattern per user according to a CQI (Channel Quality Indicator) of the user and performing adaptive modulation and coding (AMC) to obtain high throughput (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).
Further, to perform adaptive modulation and coding, a technique is known of multiplexing a control channel required for decoding a data channel with the data channel and transmitting the multiplexed channel (for example, see Non-Patent Document 2). Non-Patent Document 2 defines an SDCH (Scheduled Data Channel) as a data channel and defines an SCCH (Scheduled Control Channel) as a control channel.
Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TS25.211 v6.5.0, June, 2005
Non-Patent Document 2: 3GPP TSG RANI R1-050679, June 2005